Missions
Introduced with the 1.1.0 Update, Missions are quests/challenges that will reward the player with various items or units upon completion. The Mission menu can be found in the fourth tab on the Quest screen. Basic Missions Some Missions will ask you to clear the game's Story Areas. You can only have one active Quest Mission at a time. To unlock the next one, you will have to complete the current Mission first. Note: If you already cleared them, you will have to re-do them for the Missions. Tutorial= |-|Level Up= |-|Evolve= |-|Sell Unit= |-|Friends= |-|Rank= |-|Story Clear= |-|Obtain= Mission Chains - Holy God Mission Event Missions Fairy Tale Castles Little Red Riding Hood= |-|Alice in Wonderland= |-|Sleeping Beauty= |-|A Cinderella Story= |-|Tale of Bamboo Cutter= |-|Snow White= Bathroom Beauties Fire Beauty= |-|Water Beauty= |-|Wind Beauty= |-|Light Beauty= |-|Dark Beauty= |-|Void Beauty= Ancient Palaces Fire Dragon Civilization= |-|Water Dragon Civilization= |-|Wind Dragon Civilization= |-|Light Dragon Civilization= |-|Dark Dragon Civilization= |-|Void Dragon Civilization= Illusionary Stations The Fire Gatekeeper= |-|The Water Gatekeeper= |-|The Wind Gatekeeper= |-|The Light Gatekeeper= |-|The Dark Gatekeeper= |-|The Void Gatekeeper= Far East Gardens Fire Flower Beast= |-|Water Flower Beast= |-|Wind Flower Beast= |-|Light Flower Beast= |-|Dark Flower Beast= |-|Void Flower Beast= Disused Hospitals Jealousies' Entrance= |-|Cleanliness' Entrance= |-|Loss’ Entrance= |-|Insomnia's Entrance= |-|Depression's Entrance= |-|Delusions’ Entrance= Lost Factory Power of Fire = |-|Power of Water = |-|Power of Wind = |-|Power of Light = |-|Power of Dark = |-|Power of Void = Reserves Fake Fire Dragon = |-|Fake Water Dragon= |-|Fake Wind Fairy= |-|Fake Light Fairy= |-|Fake Dark Demon= |-|Fake Void Demon= Cherry Garden Ryouran School Life in Divine Gate Divine Gate Academy I= |-|Divine Gate Academy II= |-|Divine Gate Academy III= |} Early Days Someday's Flame= |-|Someday's Water= |-|Someday's Wind= |-|Someday's Light= |-|Someday's Dark= |-|Someday's Void= Someday in the Summer Anime Airing Celebration Collaboration Mission STEINS;GATE Clear Stardust= |-|Irreversible Reboot= |-|Jamais Vu of Loss of Separation= |-|Link of Playback Immorality= |-|Melt of Causality= Fairy Tail Dashing Wings= |-|When the Rain Stopped= |-|Roaring Thunder= |-|Crushing Evil and Spreading the Truth= |-|The Fairy's Tail= |-|Black Wind= |-|Freezing Love= |-|World of Shadows= |-|The White Dragon's Oath= |-|Pursuit of Evil= Attack on Titan Princess Punt Sweets Quest Clear= |-|Unit Raising= |-|Special Quest Clear= To Aru Majutsu No Index Psycho-Pass Date A Live II WEGO Hatsune Miku Gungho Entertainment Puella Magi Madoka Magica Durarara!!x2 Quest Clear = |-|Unit Raising= |-|Special Quest Clear= Infinite Stratos Fate/stay night Quest Clear = |-|Unit Raising= |-|Special Quest Clear= Road to Dragons RtD I = |-|RtD II = No Game No Life The Irregular at Magic High School Black Bullet Nisekoi Special Story Dibage= |-|Magical Pastry= |-|Unit Raising= |-|Special Quest Clear= Dangan Ronpa Strike the Blood Neon Genesis Evangelion Evangelion I= |-|Evangelion II= |-|Evangelion III= |-|Evangelion IV= |-|Evangelion V= Fullmetal Alchemist Quest Clear = |-|Unit Raising= |-|Special Quest Clear= The Seven Deadly Sins Quest Clear = |-|Unit Raising= |-|Special Quest Clear= Steins;Gate 0 Quest Clear = |-|Unit Raising= |-|Special Quest Clear= Heavy Object Akame Ga Kill! Quest Clear= |-|Unit Raising= |-|Special Clear= Category:Game Information